


Illumination

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [43]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Mild Domination, Sensation Play, Subspace, brief discussion of abuse (not of these characters), lotion candle play, pretend bondage, very gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor never meant to fall for someone outside the lifestyle. Certainly not with someone who was openly opposed to it. But sometimes, simply talking can open doors one didn't even know existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to have actual wax play, but I came across [these candles](http://drsofskins.com/) and they looked perfect for a hesitant first timer. Chapter 2 isn't done yet, but it'll be in the same vein, though probably with actual penetration!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**XXI:. Pain/sensation play**

 

As a rule, Thor avoided blind dates. He had learned the hard way that he was better off dating within the local lifestyle community. Sure, he knew some people with both vanilla life partners and kinky play partners, but that wasn't for him. He was a one-man man and a one-man Dom and now here he was falling for this guy he'd been set up with because he was thirty-four years old and still couldn't say no to his mother.

Loki was high-strung and mercurial. That much was clear on their first date, and Thor hadn't meant to ask him on a second but there was something about his laugh that made Thor want to hear it again.

They slept together after their fourth date, Loki's body like a flame beneath him. The fifth and sixth dates they spent in bed, sucking and fucking and talking and laughing and somewhere in there he fell in love. And that was what brought them here.

"You have to tell me what's bothering you," Loki was saying. "If we're going to be a couple we have to talk."

Thor hid a sigh. From the few offhand comments Loki had made, he didn't seem very open to exploring. _Maybe I don't need it,_ Thor had told himself, but the truth was that _it_ wasn't separate from _him_ , and he couldn't simply suppress a part of himself forever. So now they were talking and at the end he was likely going to have a broken heart.

"One thing I love about you is how much you think about things," he began. Loki made a face. Thor understood; every time he'd woken in the night he found Loki lying there awake. _My brain won't shut up,_ he'd complain. "I know it's sometimes a pain in your ass, but I do love it. So what I tell you, I'd ask that you think about it before you make a decision."

Loki looked worried, but he nodded and said, "Okay."

"There's a part of myself that I tend to keep private, but if we're going to stay together I can't do that."

"You shouldn't."

"I know. But I also know it's something you don't like, and I'm nervous."

"You're making it worse. Just say it," Loki said. They'd had carry out and his hands were twisting his paper napkin.

"I like kinky stuff. No, I _am_ kinky," he said.

Loki gave a nod. "How much?" he asked levelly.

"A lot."

He could see Loki go tense. "So... what? Like, you want to piss on me and whip me or something?"

"I've never been into watersports, and my ceilings are too low for whips. But more importantly, I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do."

"But you want me to want... not a whip, so what else?"

"I have other toys," Thor said.

Loki stood, dropping the shredded paper to the table. "I want to see them."

Thor rose and led him to the bedroom. The bed was still rumpled from their last tumble, and there were still traces of sex hanging in the air. He pulled the chest from his closet and unlocked it.

Loki didn't immediately leave when he saw what was in it. That was something. His face blanched and he knelt to raise the top tray and see beneath. "This is what you want to do to me?" he asked.

" _With_ you. But I want you to enjoy it too. And it doesn't have to be... I mean, I don't need all of this."

Loki swallowed and rose to his feet. "But you do need it. And if I can't... if I can't, then it's over."

"I don't want this to be an ultimatum."

"It has to be. If it's who you are, it has to be an ultimatum. Putting it off will only make it hurt more later. As you said, I need to think about it."

"I understand," Thor said.

Loki went downstairs and put on his coat and Thor watched from the door as he drove away.

That was on Saturday. Thor heard nothing for days. He was useless at work and spent half his nights staring at the ceiling and rethinking everything he'd done. He knew exactly where he'd gone wrong - he should have spoken up when Loki had made his little comments, questioned his assumptions rather than staying silent, but now that was water under the bridge.

It was before dawn on Wednesday when he got a text from Loki. _Can we find a middle ground?_

_I'd like to try._

_Dinner Friday? Just to talk. I'll cook._

_I would love that,_ Thor answered.

He spent three hours shopping online before calling in sick and getting his first good rest in days.

He'd paid for fast shipping and his new things were on his porch when he got home Friday. He took them inside and left them behind when he went over to Loki's with a ridiculously overpriced bottle of sparkling juice. It was a token gesture; neither of them got tipsy that easily. He also knew how much a sincere gesture could mean.

Loki opened the door before Thor could knock. "Hi," he said. It had been a week. He looked thinner.

"Hi."

"Come in," Loki said, holding the door open for him.

"Thanks. I brought this," Thor said, handing him the bottle.

"Thank you. The first course is ready. I'll put the pasta water on and we can eat."

They were halfway through their salads before another word was spoken. "This is really good. I wouldn't have thought to put blueberries on a salad."

"I had it at a restaurant once."

"How have you been?"

Loki shrugged. "Tired. Insomnia again."

"I'm sorry. I wish-"

"Don't," Loki interrupted. "Don't apologize for who you are. But... I have reasons for my feelings."

Thor met his eyes. "You've been-"

"No, not me," Loki said, shaking his head. "My friend. His ex. He convinced him he was the one with a problem when he didn't like things. I tried to get him to leave, but this guy had him so messed up in the head. He didn't leave him until he put him in the hospital."

Loki went into detail and his words fell like ice across Thor's skin. "That's the exact opposite of everything I want," Thor said, begging silently for Loki to understand that it was the truth.

"I believe you. The way you talk about it is different. The words you use. They're different. But you see why I feel the way I do."

"Of course. What sort of middle ground would make you comfortable? I want you to know you're safe."

"That's still more your territory than mine, don't you think?"

"I did buy a couple things that I thought might suit."

"Did you bring them?"

Thor shook his head. "You said tonight was to talk, so I left them at home. I have pictures in my email, though." He pulled out his phone and showed Loki the order confirmations and explained how, if Loki agreed, he would use them. Loki didn't kick him out. That was something.

"You're sure it won't hurt?" Loki asked.

"No, I'm not. I've never used one before, but I'll test it on myself first. If it hurts, we'll skip it."

"What if I like it and want more?"

"Then we'll discuss what you want and try it another time."

"What if I want it then?"

Loki had done his reading; he was asking smart questions. Thor smiled. "Sometimes when the endorphins kick in, people can get carried away. It's my job not to let that happen. When people have learned each other's limits there's more flexibility, but that is something that takes time before I'd be willing to consider it. You can choose any time to stop, but not to add."

Loki nodded. "And I read about safewords...?"

"How about at least for now we not have one? If you say no, or stop, or anything else that means those things, I'll stop."

"I see." Loki went to the kitchen and clattered around, returning with two steaming plates, the fettuccine perfectly coated with a light green creamy sauce.

"You made my favorite," Thor said.

"I need time to think, but I like your answers," Loki said cautiously.

"You made this before you knew what they'd be."

"I got a jar of shitty sauce, just in case." His smile was a little hesitant, but it looked real.

After they ate Thor wrote up a contract for them, careful to follow all that Loki had said as he put it down for them both to sign. Dessert was chocolate ice cream but after they kissed goodnight it was Loki's sweetness that lingered on Thor's lips.

 

Loki arrived the next day at four. Thor had offered to go back to Loki's, but he'd declined. _If I don't like it, I don't want the memory of it in my room._ It made sense.

"I made tea," Thor offered as Loki came in and took off his coat. It was a lightweight wool, too heavy for the season but for some reason it was impossible for Thor to picture Loki wearing a jacket.

"No, thank you. I think I'd rather get started."

They went upstairs together and Loki picked up one of the new scarves. "It's soft. I thought you'd get silky."

"Cashmere seemed gentler, somehow."

Loki nodded and looked at the jars. "And those are them."

"Yeah. I got a few since I didn't know what would bother your allergies. Can you smell them and pick one for me?"

Loki opened and sniffed each one. "You've tested it already," he said when he opened the one that had already been lit.

"On my arm and my cock. I am happy to do it again while you watch, if you want."

"No, that's okay. I trust you."

The words were a warm, rich flame inside his heart. "Thank you," he said softly.

"This one," Loki said, holding out one of them. Thor moved the others away as Loki began to undress. His hands were shaking, just a little.

"I know we agreed on everything last night, but if there's anything you want to change, you should tell me," Thor told him.

Loki shook his head _no._ "I sort of assumed you'd be wearing leather," he said shyly.

"Would you like me to?"

"I like what you have on. Maybe no shirt, though?"

"Of course." Thor pulled it off and set it aside.

Loki finished undressing and Thor pulled the covers back for him, folding them neatly at the foot of the bed. Loki laid down and stretched out his arms and legs. "Like this?" he asked. Thor could practically feel the tension vibrating off his skin.

"Perfect," he said. Thor worked one scarf at a time, laying them loosely down across Loki's wrists and ankles in place of restraints. "Is that okay?"

Loki nodded.

"Do you want to wait and get used to them before we do anything else?"

"I'm okay."

"I'm glad you're okay," Thor said gently, "but I need a yes or a no."

"No. I don't want to wait."

Loki's eyes didn't leave him for a second as he lit the candle and brought it to the bed. Thor already knew how it would feel - pleasantly warm, maybe slightly hot but barely even enough to turn the skin pink - but Loki was taking this on Thor's word. Thor did so love the sight of a sub fighting against restraints, but this... the nerves were pouring off Loki in waves now, and still he chose to stay. Chose to be held down by a few ounces of cashmere. It spoke to something deep inside.

When enough of the candle was melted, Thor held it over Loki's chest. Loki met his eyes and nodded and Thor tilted it. Loki inhaled sharply as it hit his skin, but he didn't flinch or look away.

"Was that all right?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Yes."

He kept the drips as small as he could, savoring the noises Loki made as they hit. They grew softer, then soft, and he realized that the muscles in Loki's face had relaxed and the violent tumult that had sung through his body was silenced. He lay there, candle-spattered and utterly at peace.

"I'm going to do three more and then we're done," Thor said quietly. He had done what he wanted, but with Loki so relaxed he didn't want to allow even the mild shock of ending this without warning. Loki's answer was a tranquil smile.

He placed the last drops intentionally, one just above his belly button, one over his heart, and the final one with special care on Loki's forehead. He blew out the candle and set it aside. "How do you feel?" he asked, resting a gentle hand on Loki's calf as he spoke.

"Good." His voice sounded like he was speaking from within a dream.

"Good. Stay still for me a while longer, okay?"

"Okay."

Thor started with his legs, leaning over him and massaging the candle lotion into his skin. He'd never felt Loki's body so relaxed, not even when they spent the night together and he pulled Loki to him the moment he woke. He searched out the last few knots hiding deep in his muscles and worked them loose. Loki's arms got the same treatment, and his hands, which got stiff from typing, he rubbed with his thumbs until it felt like the bones had turned to jelly.

"I'm going to straddle you and do your torso now." It would be the first time today Loki would actually be held down. They'd talked about it the night before and Loki had agreed, but a reminder couldn't hurt, along with a chance to change his mind. Loki just smiled beatifically.

Thor got onto the bed and slung one leg over Loki's hips, careful to keep his own high enough that his erection wasn't touching Loki. They had agreed that there would be no sexual contact during this. Instead he ran his hands over Loki's torso for what felt like hours, rubbing the lotion in and the little knots out. Loki even had knots in his abs. Feeling them release beneath his prodding fingers was like heaven.

Loki's face he saved for last. He moved higher up the bed, his legs on either side of Loki's ribs as he reached down and smoothed his thumbs across Loki's brow, down his cheekbones, along his jawline. Loki looked so young like this, so young and vulnerable and Thor wanted to hold him close and protect him from everything that had made him hard and tense and tired. He worked so gently here, no knots to ease out, just showering care into every inch of Loki's face.

Thor kept one hand on Loki's cheek as he rose and moved to the side of the bed. "I'm going to take these scarves off now and then we're done," he said. Loki nodded. He stayed peaceful as Thor picked them up and set them aside. "How do you feel?"

Loki gave a soft, drunken laugh. "I can't tell if I want to get off or go to sleep."

"I'll take that as something good."

"It is."

"Remember how we talked about aftercare? How I need you to tell me what you need, until I've had a chance to learn?"

"You said you could read to me?"

"Of course, if you'd like that."

"Mmmm. I want something funny."

"Sure, I'll be right back, okay?"

When Loki nodded Thor ran downstairs, grabbed a book and the snack tray he'd prepared earlier, and hurried back up. He put the tray on the nightstand and got in bed on the other side of Loki. "There's juice and apple slices and peanut butter filled pretzels, if you want a snack."

"Thank you." Loki drank half the glass and twisted around until he was resting with his head in Thor's lap. Thor stroked his hair as he read, savoring the feel of Loki's body so at peace.

Loki laughed only slightly at first, but as he came down it turned into giggles and by the time the story was done, he was almost rolling with laughter.

"That was perfect," Loki said when Thor put the book down. He twined his fingers into Thor's. "Thanks for the book and that," he said, waving towards the tray. "I feel a little silly for needing them. I mean, I wasn't even tied up-"

"Please don't," Thor interrupted. "Please don't compare. Was it a lot for you?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's all you should judge by. And taking care of you after... that's part of who I am, too."

"Was it good for you? Did you like it?"

Thor met his eyes. "It was perfect."

"Good. And I think... maybe a little more next time."

Thor read him another story, then they had dinner and watched a movie. The sex afterwards was blissful, and when Thor woke briefly in the night, for the first time ever he found Loki sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**XIII: Dominance/Submission**

 

When Loki left, saying _I need time to think_ , he didn't mean it. He already knew his own mind, but it seemed like a kind lie. Thor deserved that much, at least. It wasn't until the third day apart, when he realized that he hadn't eaten a single bite and the shadows under his eyes were about to be assigned their own zip code, that he actually started to consider it.

That led to reading page after ceaseless page about the whole thing. He'd never tried to learn about it before; a few years of being the backup caretaker was as much contact with that whole world as he ever wanted. But... Thor. Thor. And so Loki read and read, _Responsible BDSM_ and _Playing safely_ and _How to be a good Dom_ , and it started not looking so bad. It started looking like something entirely different from what had happened to Marco. And the longing for Thor was a physical pain, twisting and tearing inside him.

So he had texted, and Thor had texted back, and they got together to talk. Thor shared his idea for a first time, and it sounded like something he could accept. And then they tried it, and he found it far better than _acceptable_. In relinquishing control to Thor for a time, Loki found a way to silence his too-often merciless mind, and the peace that he found there lasted long after the event itself was over.

Thor, in turn, found that Loki's trust was the most precious gift he had ever known. That was what he said, anyway, and Loki was learning to take him at his word (a thing which did not come easily to him, with anyone). Which is not to say that after their first successful scene, Loki was ready to throw himself wholeheartedly into submission.

“That’s good,” Thor replied, when Loki said as much. “It’s better to let it grow organically, like rings of a tree. It takes time, and I like spending time with you.”

Thor was so patient with him. He regularly suggested new things for them to try, but he never pressured. _I would like to do this with you when you feel ready,_ he would say. That was what made Loki able to accept them, and in time, to begin suggesting new things himself. It was Loki who first brought up caning, for example. “Not hard, of course,” he added hastily. “But a little?” Then there was the look on Thor’s face when Loki said he was ready to be restrained. _I can get some with safety releases,_ he’d offered, and Loki had shaken his head _no_. The night after they planned that scene Thor kissed every inch of him and made love to him for hours.

And there was the crux of what was eating at him now. Sex with Thor made him forget that other men even had dicks. It was the sort of sex that he’d crawl on his knees over broken glass to get more of. Pairing that kind of pleasure with the peace he found in giving up control of himself… a single time and he’d be lost. Once he had experienced it, he knew that he would do anything for more. He couldn’t trust himself to be sensible in that situation.

The realization came slowly. He didn’t have to trust himself with it. He trusted Thor.

 

He brought it up after dinner on Wednesday. It was their usual time for discussing what they wanted the weekend to include; Thor said he liked Loki to have time to think about it in case he wanted to change his mind. So far, the only changes Loki had requested were for _more_ , scribbling last-minute additions onto the contract before they started. They had their talks at the dining table. It was pretty much the only piece of furniture in Thor's house that they hadn't at least made out on, at first because they were busy elsewhere and later from the decision to keep it a neutral space.

"It's never been sexual for us," Loki said after they’d cleared away the dishes and sat back down with oversized mugs of hot chocolate, marshmallows bobbing in Thor's and a huge swirl of cream on Loki's.

"It's never included sex," Thor replied.

"You would like it to."

"I would like that to be a thing we might enjoy one day, yes." Thor’s voice was calm and level. Anyone else listening would have no idea how very much Thor wanted it. And he had been so patient; based on what he’d read, Loki knew they were moving at a pace that was practically glacial.

"I would like that, too. But not _one day._ Friday," Loki answered.

Thor smiled. "That would make me very happy. Can I ask what brought this change of heart?"

"It’s not a change of heart, not really. It’s a new understanding. I didn’t trust myself with it – I’m still not sure if I do – but I can trust you."

He could hear Thor swallow. "I'll do my best to be worthy of it," he said.

Loki nodded. "I know you will."

"Is there anything in particular you would like?" Thor asked, picking up his pen. That was how they usually started; Loki went first, if he wanted, and then Thor made suggestions, building upon Loki's ideas.

Loki picked up his mug. The chocolate was hot, and the whipped cream was melting into it rapidly, but there was still a cool whirl floating in the middle. He dipped his tongue in and licked it up, rich and sweet and Thor's eyes drank in every second. "Surprise me," he said.

 

The minutes ticked by with molasses slowness. He had almost said Saturday instead of Friday. Had he over-thought things, he would have. It would have been a mistake; after the day he'd had, he needed escape so badly. If he had had to wait another twenty-four hours, he thought as he pulled up in front of Thor's house, he would have lost it.

Thor met him at the door with a long, lazy kiss. Their arms crept about each other and held close even after their lips broke apart. "Hi," Thor said, sounding a little out of breath.

"Hi," Loki said. "You feel soft." Thor was wearing a pair of black knit pants and a blue heathered tee shirt. He was barefoot and his hair hung in gentle waves about his face. Hardly the poster boy for Domination Weekly.

"I wanted soft for today. Come in," Thor said, stepping back.

Loki followed him inside and headed straight for the stairs.

"You usually like to talk first," Thor said.

"Not this time," Loki called back. He was turning the landing when the creaky second step told him Thor was following.

Loki had just set down his overnight bag inside the bedroom door when strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back against a warm wall of muscle. Thor nuzzled his lips into Loki's neck and Loki let his head fall to the side with a happy sigh. The room smelled like pie, cinnamon and baked apples, a scent that was comforting and reassuring and there was no doubt in his mind Thor had chosen it carefully.

"There are two things I want you to promise me you'll remember tonight, okay?" Thor murmured, lips against Loki's skin.

"What?"

"That I care about you very much, and that you're the one in charge.”

"I promise," Loki whispered, and Thor's kisses turned heated and passionate. His hands came up to Loki's throat and worked their way back down, unbuttoning his dress shirt and letting it fall away. His undershirt followed quickly and then Thor was opening his belt and slacks and reaching inside. Thick, heated fingers teased at him, sliding low enough to play with the dark curls and no farther. Loki gave a whimper of protest.

Thor gave a soft laugh and walked him to the bed before sliding his belt and boxers over his hips to let them fall in a puddle on the floor. Loki managed to get them the rest of the way off, along with his shoes and socks. Thor was still holding him, his clothes buttery-soft against Loki's skin. Strong hands turned him around to face Thor and they were kissing again, hot and searching.

"Lie down," Thor urged.

Loki did as he was told, folding back the blankets neatly. Part of his brain - the part that held on to everything that had ever bothered him, turning it over and over like a spider wrapping its prey until it grew monstrous - was telling him to get up, to leave. He ignored it and laid down. Thor had set out one of the cashmere scarves again, nothing else.

"Is that all?" Loki asked, trying to sound brave as Thor picked it up.

"I think it'll be enough," Thor answered. "Hands."

Loki held his hands out and Thor rested one knee on the side of the bed as he leaned over to tie them together. Once they were bound Loki raised his arms over his head, ready for Thor to fasten them to the headboard, but Thor shook his head _no_. "This is going to take a while. I don't want to mess with the nerves in your arms."

The moment he had felt the meltingly soft fabric tighten around his wrists Loki had felt his body relaxing, the tension that his noisy mind had urged into his muscles easing away as Thor took control. While he was like this, he didn't have to think about things. Thor made that part of his brain shut up; it felt, more than anything else... freeing. The rest of his brain was frankly intrigued. He had expected Thor to ease off on some of the other things they had done before, but it was hard to believe they were simply going to have sex while his hands were tied. If nothing else, Thor was more creative than that. Thor just stood there, gazing down at him.

"What?" Loki asked, smiling.

"I like looking at you," Thor answered, smiling back. "Are you comfortable?" Loki nodded. "Then we'll start."

Thor joined him on the bed, straddling his hips, his eyes still drinking in the sight of Loki beneath him. Even with the fabric of Thor's pants in the way, he could feel Thor's warmth. Thor always felt warmer than other people.

Gentle fingertips began to stroke their way down his skin. He had been so intent on holding Thor's gaze, he hadn't even noticed him begin to move. They ran down like rain in springtime, light and fast and sparkling with the sun. Arousal sprang up each place he touched until it felt as though every inch of him ached for more. Thor rolled him over and he felt his cock growing thick and heavy against the smooth white sheets.

Thor kept making those same long passes up and down his body, now dipping into his cleft, dancing across his opening. They slipped into him, touching him just the same way, slow, gentle glides in and out until the nerves inside were singing in bliss.

"How are your hands?" Thor asked.

Loki had no idea how long he'd been lying on them. It was like Thor to remember to check, even times like this when his arousal was a hard pressure against the side of Loki's thigh. He wiggled his fingers and flexed his wrists. "Okay," he said.

"Okay," Thor said. "Just a little more."

It felt like a lot more, but it felt good, and Thor was in charge, so Loki held still and tried to be patient. It wasn't easy, not when he wanted to move with Thor and whisper in Thor's ear exactly what it was he wanted the way he usually did.

Thor rolled him onto his side and slipped his hand between Loki's. "Squeeze," he said. Loki gave him a good squeeze and Thor kissed his shoulder before getting up and undressing.

When Thor got back in bed he curled himself around Loki and reached between them. He moved slowly, letting him adjust to what was happening, to the feel of Thor's cock pushing its way into him while he lay there, bound.

It wasn't really so different. Thor was warm against him, just like always, and felt like heaven inside, just like always. Nor could Loki help moving with him just like always, his body undulating in long smooth waves each time Thor thrust into him. When Thor didn't tell him to keep still, he quit trying.

"I love how much you enjoy this," Thor murmured into his ear. "Just your noises do things to me like you wouldn't believe. And the way you move..."

Loki found it hard to believe that anyone could feel this and not respond the way he did, but Thor always seemed enamoured of his responses and he wasn't about to argue. "You feel so good inside," he told him instead. "I wish I could have this all the time."

He could feel the curl of a smile on Thor's lips when he kissed the back of his neck.

They moved together, soaring towards the peak, and they stayed there _so_ long. When Loki fell back to earth, his oversensitive nerves were right there waiting for him, and the penetration that had felt utterly divine seconds ago was now not so nice. Not _bad_ , exactly, but he was ready to be done, and he wiggled forwards, meaning for Thor's softening cock to slip out.

Thor's hand clamped on his hip. "Easy," he said. "Just hold still. Keep it warm for me."

Loki stilled and focused on staying relaxed as Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's waist and pulled him close. Thor's breath stirred his hair. It tickled a little. He told his body not to shake.

"Sssh. You can do this," Thor soothed.

He nodded. "I can." He just had to let it build up some, feel the discomfort growing, demanding his attention until it was all he knew, and right when he thought he might have to stop things... the world fell away and he was free. He loved this moment, when he was transported to a place where the two of them were all that there was. He felt heavy, as though the air around him had turned into something thick, and it was so easy to lie there still because that was what Thor wanted.

Thor's voice crept its way through the fog in his head. "...lovely. I'm so proud of you," Thor told him.

A lazy smile crept across his face and he purred, love-drunk, in reply.

It was Thor's breathing that he noticed first, the long, easy breaths getting shorter and deeper. Thor's hand was next, stroking his body, running his hand from Loki's throat down his chest, his belly, and as far down his legs as Thor could reach. Finally it was Thor's cock, stirring inside him. "I'm going to fuck you again, and then we'll be done, all right?" he said.

"So soon?" Loki mumbled.

Thor's laugh made him feel good, like hot chocolate on a cold day. "It's been over an hour," he said.

"Oh," Loki said.

And then there were kisses, on his back, his neck, and Thor propped himself on his elbow to lean forwards and pepper kisses all over Loki's face and he turned his head to meet Thor's lips. Pleasantly rough fingers began to stroke his cock, getting him hard and hungry and he moaned into Thor's mouth.

He was slick with cum, and his muscles had gone utterly relaxed, and as soon as Thor started he was thrusting with long deep strokes, his hips slamming against Loki's while his hand did magic things and Loki was still floating, dazed, and instead of drawing him back into his body it just took him higher still, to somewhere he hadn't dreamed existed. Even his orgasm, when it hit, didn't pull him out of it.

"Thor, Thor, Thor," he chanted, Thor's name twined into every cry of pleasure, woven into each long broken moan.

"Loki, Loki," Thor panted into his ear, his fingers biting into Loki's hip as he tensed and spilled.

"…Loki, Loki," Thor was saying with gentle shakes of his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Loki asked.

"Come back to me, sweetheart. It's okay to come back, I'll catch you. I won't let you fall."

Loki was vaguely aware of Thor moving about, putting a towel under him to keep him comfortable when he started to leak. A bottle touched Loki's lips. "Drink some water for me, okay? Then we'll cuddle and I'll read while you have a snack."

"Crumbs in your bed," Loki mumbled.

"That doesn't matter. I'll clean up later. Right now I want to take care of you." Thor picked up their current book and waited for Loki to get comfortable before starting to read. " _Dear niece: So you are after your rights at last. Well, I have expected to hear from Robert Poste’s child these past twenty years..._ "

 _I love you,_ Loki wanted to say, but knew Thor would put it down to subspace and good sex.

He would tell him tomorrow.

 


End file.
